MC: Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3
by Drago3511
Summary: When the Multiverse roaming trio come back from another adventure and decide to take a break by playing UMvC3, it just ends up sending them on another adventure. Update to UMvC3 2/17/12. SeanxHarem LucasxLaura/X-23 Rated T for stuff.
1. Enter the world of UMvC3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ultimate/Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Capcom, Marvel, or anything related to them. If I did, DmC wouldn't have the emo young Dante with the black hair that smokes instead of eating pizza. Now please, enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>It was another normal day, like any other. If you call hopping from universe to universe normal anyways. Sean Sky and his friends, Lucas Typhoon and Doran Paradox, just came back from the universe of Hyrule, which had many sub-dimensions in it by the way.<p>

They each were carrying a little momentum of their trip as they usually do. Sean got the Bow and Arrow, usually using fire arrows, Lucas got the Gale Boomerang, and Doran got basically everything else, they played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who got what. They were walking back into the little pocket dimension Sean created with his natural-born ability to travel in rifts of Space and Time. The group continued onward to their own respective areas to place their newly obtained treasures.

In Sean's area there was the newly acquired Bow and Arrow, the Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil Bringer pills, MEGAS keys, bag of 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul, Cloud in Weapon form laying on a mattress, his yellow and grey Digivice Burst, and his Lyoko Form watch.

In Lucas' was his Gale Boomerang, orange Omnitrix, his bottle of RAGE, his Lyoko Form watch, and his green and orange Digivice Burst. (They had to wipe his memory quite a few times, so he didn't really get much of anything so far.)

In Doran's was all his acquired Hylian stuff, Soul Calibur, Kali-Yuga, copies of Ivory, Ebony and Rebellion, vials of Devil Blood, Wolfen keys, Gunblade, Subspace bag, Subspace cloak, ebony and ivory Digivice Burst, and his Lyoko Form watch.

"How come you guys have so much more stuff than me?" Lucas asked/complained. Doran and Sean just nervously glanced at each other, "Uh, blind luck?" Sean suggested. "Alright, but I've got my eye on you two." Lucas said.

"Hey I've got an idea, anyone up for a game of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3?" Doran suggested. Sean just walked over to his friend and glared at him.

"Do you remember what happened the LAST time we tried playing a video game?" Doran then remembered when they were all playing Kirby's Epic Yarn, getting stuck in there for like a week before coming out alive and relieved that they were no longer yarn, but when they get stuck in a game, they just open up a portal to another dimension. "Oh yeah… So do you guys wanna play?"

"Ugh fine, ONE game." Sean stressed the 'one' in his sentence.

So they walk over to the little comfort area Sean had set up with a 60" plasma TV, and an Xbox 360 with 3 controllers. Sean turned on the television, started up the console, and popped in the game disc.

It didn't take long before they got to the title screen that read, 'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3' So they started up 'Offline' mode and went to the versus mode. When they got to the character selection screen, the screen went black.

"Great, I knew we shouldn't have listened to you!" Sean yelled at his best friend. Then a small swirl appeared on the screen and started to get bigger and bigger.

"Well, it appears that we are about to stumble into another adventure." Doran said. "Yepp." Sean and Lucas said at the same time. But those were their last words, before they got sucked into the screen, Cloud watching the entire time.

* * *

><p>Everything felt numb, and then it all came to them at once. The trio opened their eyes to find themselves lying down in a pitch black area. They continued to get up and looked around to see nothing else around them, and then a feminine voice echoed around them.<p>

**"Welcome newcomers to the world of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, you have been chosen by myself to help this world obtain peace and balance. But in order to help, you must first choose a side."** Two signs appeared in front of them, one saying 'Marvel' and the other saying 'Capcom'

"Capcom!"

"Marvel!"

"Capcom!"

So Doran and Sean went over to the 'Capcom sign, leaving Lucas alone to the 'Marvel' side.

**"Now, please choose a weapon, special power, or both."** The trio didn't have to think long, but Sean had a question.

"Can we use weapons and such from where you called us from?"

**"Yes, you are not restricted to the selection that I have to offer."**

"Sweet, so I choose the elemental manipulation of fire and Cloud as my weapon." Sean then felt a burning in his chest and lifted his shirt to see the Japanese kanji for 'fire' tattooed on his heart. Then a portal appeared above him and Cloud fell down in Complete Fusion Sword mode, which he grabbed by the handle and stuck him in the floor.

"I choose Kali-Yuga as my weapon." Doran said, and the bo-staff appeared in his hands, ready for some action.

Lucas didn't really need a weapon; all he needed was his favorite element. "I choose the elemental manipulation of electricity." So the same thing happened to him like it did with Sean, except with the kanji for 'thunder' on his chest.

"**Now for the final stage before you get sent off. Just think of a particular outfit you want to wear for the duration of your adventure, and you shall wear it."** Sean closed his eyes for a moment and started to glow brightly for a bit, when it died down Sean was now wearing black carpenter jeans with red and black sneakers, a red slightly loose undershirt and a white and black jacket with Cloud strapped to his back.

"Whoa, nice look Sean." Lucas complimented.

"Me next, me next!" Doran said excitedly.

The same glow overcame him as well, and when it died down Doran was wearing a pair of checkered pants and black boots, a black and white undershirt and a detective's trench coat with Kali-Yuga attached to his back.

When it came for Lucas's turn, he wanted to try something that would make him blend in with the Marvel universe better. Same glow as before, and when it died down Lucas was wearing a black bodysuit with blue lightning bolts running all around it with matching boots, and a mask like the one Robin from the Batman series uses.

"It's definitely you man!" Sean said while forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

**"Now that you have your new appearance, you are ready to be transferred to the respective rooms set up for you in the UMvC3 Mansion. Please stand by."** "Wait, what does she mean by trans-" But Lucas never got to finish his sentence because they got teleported in giant columns of light, never to enter the pitch black room again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean's POV)<strong>

All I could see was darkness and I couldn't even hear myself breathe. I really hope teleporting didn't mess me up in any way, but then I realized something, I was in my soul. So hopefully, I can find my way out if I wander a bit.

Suddenly, I was in a long hallway with many different doors leading to different parts of my soul. So judging on how well I knew my soul, I walked through a random door. On the other side of that door, was when I was in the Naruto universe and I saw myself sitting with Tenten on top of the Hokage monument, this was my second universe hopping experience.

"Wow, I can't believe you're from another universe, you're not even related to Sauske in the slightest. Well, not until he did that blood adoption ritual anyway."

"Yeah, when I first landed here I was smack in the middle of the Uchiha complex. When Sauske rushed outside, he found me with amnesia. No idea who I was or where I came from, just the name Sean. Then when I started the academy, I met you and it made me feel like I belong here, you know?" my past self said to the trained kunoichi, who blushed a bit.

"But, I can't stay here forever. A week from tomorrow, I'll be gone and then Sauske will probably go after Itachi without me here to calm him down and keep his curse mark in check. So before I go, we'll have one last date. It'll be something you'll never forget, I promise." My past self then leaned in and kissed Tenten on the lips, I closed the door behind me with tears rolling down my face.

I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture of me and Tenten at a festival in the Leaf village, "You always did look cute in pink Ten." I said before putting my wallet away and continuing down the hallway of memories.

But as I was walking, I was remembering about Aqua as well as Trish, Aeilita, Renamon, and Blair. Aqua especially, because she was the first girl I ever dated, and the one that led me to this day in time, to me and my friend's abilities.

"Tenten, wherever you are, I hope you won't get mad at me for you having to share me." I then came up upon a light and I heard a familiar voice.

"I wonder when the kid is ever gonna wake up?" That voice, its Dante's! I ran as fast as I could toward that light and when I finally reached it, I was blind for a second, before feeling my eyelids slowly open, only to see the blade of Rebellion pointed at my face and Dante being restrained by Zero and Viewtiful Joe.

"Dante, why are you pointing Rebellion at my face?" I asked in a casual manner.

The three red clad fighters stopped struggling and looked at me, and then a smirk appeared on Dante's lips.

"Well look who's awake, nice to see ya again Sean." Dante said while mounting Rebellion on his back, where it somehow stayed there. Kinda like how Cloud can stay on my back without a strap of sheath or something.

I got up off of the bed I was laying on and walked up to Dante and smirked, "Likewise Dante." I said before we high-fived each other. Zero and Joe just had blank expressions and looked at us, "You mean you two know each other?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, we go way back. Berial was reincarnated and tried to take over the world." Dante said.

"Where's Doran and Lucas?" I asked.

"You mean your two friends? The one that always followed me around and asked me to make him a copy of my weapons and the one that's good with the tech stuff?" Dante asked while recalling what happened when the trio helped him in Fortuna.

"That's them." I said while nodding me head.

"Is one of them wearing, like a detective's trench coat?" Joe asked while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he's totally downstairs chugging down a slice of pizza." Dante shot Joe a look that would scare even Chaos if he was here.

"What was on that pizza Joe?" Dante asked in a menacing tone that I knew all too well.

"Uh, garlic, pepperoni, bacon, red peppers, and mushrooms." Joe explained.

Dante then shot out of the room shouting, "NO ONE EATS MY PIZZA!"

I just chuckled at this while the other two just sweat dropped. "Good old Dante. Hey, have either of you seen my sword?" I asked.

"Really big sword, about as tall as you and looked like it was made of different bladesentirely?" Zero asked, describing Cloud's CFS mode perfectly.

"Yeah that's it."

"Well Hsien-Ko kind of took it for examining; she's never seen a weapon like it before." Zero said. Man, she sounds just like Tenten, always interested in weapons.

"Thanks, where can I find her?"

"Take a right out the door and follow the hallway, then make a left, it should be the third door to your right." Zero said.

"Thanks, see you guys for training?" I asked, they responded with a nod from Zero and a thumbs up from Joe.

I started making my way down the hallway and halfway down the hall, I started to focus more on Cloud's Soul Wavelength then on the directions Zero gave me. But When I turned the corner, I bumped into something kinda fuzzy, but soft at the same time. I opened my eyes and I was face to face with a girl with massive blue hair and piercing green eyes, and… cat ears? Oh, crap.

I looked down to what I actually bumped into. This girl had a big rack that was barely covered by long streaks of thin fur, same with her other 'spot' only it was a patch there.

"Oh, excuse me sir." She said innocently. I looked back up to her face and started to rub the back of my head.

Oh, I'm sorry, I had my eyes closed. I should have looked where I was going miss…"

"Felicia." She said.

"Right, I'm Sean. Sorry Felicia, but I'm looking for Hsien-Ko. Her room is right down this hall, third door to my right?" I asked. She gave a slight nod and pointed to the correct door.

"Thanks, see ya around Felicia." I said while walking by her and waving behind my back to her. I continued down to the correct door and politely knocked.

"Come in." I heard.

So I opened the door and what do I find, a dark purple room with weapons hanging on every wall and a kunai ceiling fan. I looked down on the floor to see Hsien-Ko sitting cross-legged and looking at Cloud's CFS mode from every angle.

"Um, excuse me." I said, getting her attention.

"Oh, hello. Who are you? Wait… you're the boy Dante found right?" She asked while I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Sean. Sean Sky, and you happen to have my sword." I said.

"Yeah I know, it's so interesting. I've never seen a weapon like it before."

"Trust me, you have no idea. Can I please have it back?" I asked as kindly as I could. Hsien-Ko pouted a little but gave Cloud back in the end.

"Fine." She said.

I walked over to Cloud and started to poke the blade. I then breathed in and… "CLOUD GET YOUR SLEEPY ASS OUT OF CFS MODE, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" I shouted directly at the Buster Sword.

I got no response from him and an expression on Hsien-Ko's face that practically screamed 'Are you a crazy person?' I leaned down again and said in a sing-song tone, "Blair's making breakfast."

The sword then glowed and Cloud turned back to human form shouting, "NO, NO MORE BURNT FISH!" He then looked around the room and then to me and Hsien-Ko. "A few things: Where are we, who is she, what are we doing here, and you lied to me." He listed while I just gave a sheepish grin and Hsien-Ko was wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>So, like it, hate it? Please review and no flames?<p> 


	2. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	3. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
